


You Belong Together

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Kind of a poem but not really, M/M, Scorbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: Even Delphini knows how in love they are(but do they?)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophie (ilysm)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sophie+%28ilysm%29).



**first year**

 

Scorpius Malfoy, the dorky little boy alone in his compartment.

 

Albus said he'd stayed for the sweets. But he hadn't.

 

He'd been filled with curiosity about the boy, the boy with the blond hair and the grey eyes who he knew nothing about.

 

The son of his father's enemy.

 

He couldn't be that bad... could he?

 

**second year**

 

"Slytherin Squib"

 

Everyone called him that now.

 

The Slytherin Squib, the son of Voldemort. They went well together, like chocolate and strawberries.

 

Or like a disappointment and a curse.

 

**third year**

 

Albus would always be there for him.

 

He was sure of that by now.

 

He didn't know what Scorpius thought.

 

But he'd give up a kingdom for his friend. He really would.

 

**fourth year**

 

"You two... you belong together."

 

They did, didn't they?

 

And now he knew that Scorpius would give up a kingdom for him too.

 

**fifth year**

 

That was the year he realized he was falling in love with him.

 

That dorky boy with the blond hair and the grey eyes.

 

**sixth year**

 

In which Scorpius realized he loved him too.

 

**seventh year**

 

and Albus realized:

 

He'd give up a thousand kingdoms

 

To stay by Scorpius's side for one day.

 

He'd give up the stars without a second thought.


End file.
